


Learning her lesson

by Dusklatte



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Affection, F/M, Fluff, Lessons, Like a few weeks after the end of the route, Massage, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Religion, Seteth just wants byleth to remember the name of a particular saint, Shoulder Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusklatte/pseuds/Dusklatte
Summary: Byleth was particularly unsettled with her new role which had been thrust upon her. She was far too used to having some authority, going from second-in-command in her father’s mercenary group, to a professor, to a military advisor. She was not used to having absolute authority, however.Yet, here she was. Mere weeks into her role of Archbishop.





	Learning her lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Felt the need to write some Dimileth... I tried to think of something which hasn't been done, but after a while, I suddenly thought that Byleth needs to relax but she's just suplexed into the position of archbishop-

Byleth was particularly unsettled with her new role which had been thrust upon her. She was far too used to having _some _authority, going from second-in-command in her father’s mercenary group, to a professor, to a military advisor. She was _not _used to having _absolute _authority, however.

Yet, here she was. Mere weeks into her role of Archbishop, the second most powerful role in Fódlan behind the King of Faerghus- No, the King of Fódlan. Dimitri was a natural in his new position, despite his initial disjointed manner when she returned following her five year slumber. She was still very much a common mercenary at heart…

She wished that Rhea was still here to give her the opportunity to ease into the role, rather than be thrust in the deep end.

Fortunately, the ever-reliable Seteth was by her side. He knew the ins and outs of what fell upon the Archbishop’s shoulders, and guided her when she needed guidance. Frustratingly though, he expected her to be aware of the intricacies of Fódlan's main religion… Hard, considering that her first exposure to the Church of Seiros was upon becoming a professor at the Officer’s Academy.

“-then after Saint Seiros, there are the four saints… Cethleann, Macuil, Indech, and… And...” Byleth was doing her best to recite one of the passages which Seteth had asked for her to learn, but she was repeatedly stumbling at the same part every time she spoke. Even when given the chance to re-read the passage, she would still make that same mistake. “Charcoal?”

“_Cichol, _not ‘Charcoal’. How many times must I repeat myself, Prof- Ahem, Archbishop?” Seteth had been particularly annoyed over that mistake than any other mistake which Byleth had made, and she had found it harder to commit the correction to memory the more which he seemed to get annoyed.

Fortunately, she was saved by the door to her new office opening, Dimitri making his presence known. Seteth simply sighed, knowing that whenever Dimitri appeared, it was almost impossible for Byleth’s attention to remain on the task at hand.

“Perhaps it would be best if we resumed this in the morning. Please do your best to remember the names of all four saints by then – Cichol in particular. We only have one week left until you need to recite this passage, after all.” Seteth stood up from the seat he was in, before bowing. “I shall take my leave now, Archbishop, Your Majesty.”

When the door finally shut, Byleth groaned loudly as she sank into her chair. It was far too soft for her liking, but she knew that she still had a visitor, and shouldn’t relax _too _much.

Dimitri chuckled as the Archbishop did her best to remain on the thin line between formal and informal, his laughter getting louder when she huffed and discarded the additional accessories which were deemed necessary for her new outfit. “You seem to be fitting into your new role quite well, Professor.”

Byleth raised an eyebrow, knowing full-well that Dimitri was attempting to joke with her. “Yes, I am certainly enjoying having Seteth lecture me about saints and religion which I barely know...” She sighed, and went over to him, her head resting against his chest. “I get that Rhea chose me to be her successor, but I just- I- I can’t-!”

Quietly, Dimitri wrapped his arms around Byleth as she continued mumbling about how she wasn’t suitable for her new position. If this were in public, he would have been ordered to step away from the Archbishop, with it being seen as disorderly and inappropriate for her to be caught in any displays of affection. Fortunately, they were behind closed doors. The king enjoyed when he could hold onto Byleth in private like this… Where titles meant nothing to either of them. They were just Byleth and Dimitri. A woman and a man. A couple, engaged to be married.

“My dearest, I feel you need to take some time to relax… You should be allowed to use free time for yourself, not to memorise passages...” Dimitri’s hands slowly moved up to her shoulders, before he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Allow me to help you… If- If you have no objections, that is...”

Byleth nodded slowly, before her eyes diverted to the sheets covering her desk. It was at this point that Dimitri did his best to gently press his fingers into her shoulders, in something reminiscent of a massage. She sighed quietly, before resting her hands on one of his.“I wish you could help me with learning these passages instead of Seteth...”

Dimitri’s eyebrow raised briefly, before a smile came to his face. “I certainly could assist you… But you are far too tense right now. I would much prefer to see you relax at this moment in time.” He then guided Byleth back to her seat, and leaned down to press a kiss to her head. “Now, loosen your shoulders…”

For a moment, Byleth was confused. She didn’t believe her shoulders were ‘tense’, they were just as they usually would be. However, when Dimitri’s hands carefully pushed down, she felt her arms drop, and a slight strain in her muscles. It was a foreign feeling for certain, far from what she was used to in terms of how she held herself… But it was definitely agreeable. Certainly something she could get used to.

“There, you already seem much less strained…” He hummed for a moment, before his fingers pressed into her skin in a slight circular motion. “Have you ever taken a day to relax? To free yourself of the burdens which you hold? I know this may sound hypocritical coming from me, but it is something which you need...”

“Seteth won’t let me until I’ve remembered this passage, Dimitri… I keep forgetting the name of one of the saints, and he’s pushing me to try and perfect it before my first official address...”

“Hmm…” Dimitri paused for a few moments, before a smile formed on his face. “What are their names, my love?” His hands hovered above her shoulders, the warmth of his skin faint against her own, but still too far away for her liking.

“_Dimitri...”_ She whined quietly, before realising that he wasn’t going to continue the massage until she answered his question. “Fine… The four saints are Indech, Cethleann, Macuil, and… And...” She paused, knowing that she had reached the one name she could never remember. “And… Key… hole?”

There was loud, rumbling laughter in the room from Dimitri, as he processed what Byleth had just said. “Well, your pronunciation is _close, _but there is no ‘Saint Key Hole’, Byleth.” He then pulled his arms back, before pressing a kiss to her cheek from behind her. “Try again...”

“Macuil, Indech, Cethleann… Chee- Key- Uh… Cich...ol?”

“Again, darling. Just one more time, and I will continue what I was doing...”

“Saint… Cethleann, Maruil, Indech… and Cichol…?”

“Mm. Good girl...” Dimitri leaned in, and pressed a soft kiss to her head then. “I feel that Seteth may have been meaning the best with his lessons, but he was not giving you the correct incentive to remember...” His hands fell to her shoulders once again, and she let out a satisfied sigh as his hands worked out the knots in her muscles.

“Indeed… You have the best encouragement, Dimitri...” She then closed her eyes and tilted her head back as she relaxed. “The Church of Seiros follows the teachings of the Goddess Sothis, who dwells within me… But also, her children hold important positions within the religion. There is Saint Seiros, who established the religion. Then after Saint Seiros, there are the four saints… Cethleann, Indech, Macuil and Cichol...” A faint smile formed on her face. “Yes, absolutely… A shoulder massage from my beloved is all I needed to learn my lesson...”


End file.
